


What’s Broken Between Us

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Betrayal, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink-meme, Evil Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, rape fantasy becomes actual rape - J2, non-con, bottom!Jensen. It isn't until Jensen's repeating his safeword over and over while Jared keeps on fucking him that Jensen realizes Jared agreed way too easily to this.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	What’s Broken Between Us

It isn't always a stranger that hurts a person the most, but someone most trusted, adored. Loved. The devil is in the detail, and the images of that night still cloud his sorrowful vision. He fought like a wild cat, yet all his desperate attempts to find salvation did nothing to stop his attacker. His arm was savagely tugged behind his back, skewed, broken, a shout tearing from his lungs as he was violently thrown to the floor.

He plead for mercy. He met a gaze of dark eyes and a sinister smile that made blood churn in his belly. Jared’s cock is pressed snugly between the cheeks of his ass, hot and hard, threatening, and no matter how much Jensen screams, the devil inside Jared doesn’t grant him salvation. His best friend hurt him in the worst way, rips him open.

Makes him bleed, and does so with a smile—those cute dimples digging into the face of a monster. He spends a few minutes wailing, his throat burning, before the pain is too much and his lungs smolder, and he calms to delicate hiccupping cries. That doesn’t stop Jared, if only encourages him; he twists his hips, slams in deeper, grunts in frustration and rage when Jensen doesn’t even make one excruciating sound. That is what Jared is truly seeking. The sound of agony and suffering. He gets off on betraying the trust Jensen placed in him.

When the darkness comes from Jensen, the pain too much for his body to take and needing a way out, he blacks out with a blissful sigh, his mind clouded into nothingness.

When he comes too at some point later, he is still on the floor, bloody and aching. His attacker is pulling out of him, the skin inside Jensen raw and bloody, and cum and blood spills out of his hole as Jared’s thick cock leaves him. Jared is calm and collected when he pulled out, did not even cast a glance at the violated man on the bed as he grabs his clothes and dresses. The boxers in his hand are not his, they belong to Jensen, and he uses the cotton softness to wipe away the blood and cum from his cock, before discarding them in Jensen's direction with a sneer of “Clean yourself up, whore. You’re making a mess.”

He’s gone, left Jensen completely naked and cold, shaking and bleeding. He doesn’t move for a while, just listens to the sound of his frantic heart pounding in his ears. Eventually he slowly begins to move.

The trip to the hospital was more his body running on auto-pilot than seeking help; as if the body knew it needed to get help with the injuries, more than him knowing he had to report a crime. The hospital staff work like robots; detailed, organized, step by step procedure. They are understanding, but show little sympathy as they perform the rape test and photograph evidence.

Jensen can see it in their eyes. They don’t believe him. Even with the proof inside him, they won’t even call it what it is because they don’t think it happens to boys. 

He was not drunk, things were clear that night. ‘No’ really meant ‘no.’ Jensen never thought Jared would hurt him. He is sweet. Kind, sort of shy. He never looked like a predator. 

So he goes online and finds all these articles. Schools, sports team, work, men getting assaulted. Not just in small towns, but worldwide. It happens more than you think. No one wants to talk about it, as if it is a taboo. The people who run the office want to hide it, keep what happened a secret. They don’t want their hands dirty by what happened on their property, it would result in a lawsuit.

The police want to ignore it. They just want to brush it under the rug. Jensen is more than angry. He is wrathful, full of hate and rage. His friend assaulted him no one wants to talk about it. They want to outright ignore it.

It just simply doesn’t happen.

Men don’t get raped.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/72286.html?thread=25012062#t25012062)


End file.
